Blood Red Sandman
by Predaliena
Summary: Jennifer is not an ordinary girl. She was born with telekinesis ability. One evening she watched a horror movie about the Sandman and later finds herself being able to conjure him up in real life. The creature then becomes her guardian and lover. Based on "The Sandman" movie.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

 **Part 10: Blood Red Sandman (The Sandman)**

Jennifer sat on bed in her bedroom, gazing into the darkening sky through the window. Her heart was beating fast and mind refused to give her peace. There was something that has changed her life drastically when something came out into the light. She realized she was born with special ability of moving the objects with the power of her mind that scientifically was called "telekinesis". Jennifer could have never imagined that something like that was even possible. She remembered reading Stephen King's famous novel named "Carrie" which became one of her favorites, but Carrie's telekinetic abilities seemed fantastic to her then. And now Jennifer herself felt like being the real-life Carrie White. This power lay dormant in her for years, and now, when she has become a beautiful young woman, it finally began coming out of darkness. Every time Jennifer felt angry or frightened, things around her started shaking, and the more her emotions grew in power, the more violent the shaking was. Her mother was no less surprised that Jennifer herself, but despite all her best tries to hide it, Jennifer could see it in her mother's eyes that she was afraid of her own daughter. Jennifer could be grateful though that unlike Carrie's mother, Margaret White, her mother was far from being a religious fanatic. Despite her fear, Deborah Cotton loved her daughter and would never leave her, no matter what happened. That made Jennifer happy and she could live with it without any problems until one day life brought her one unexpected and macabre surprise.

When she was a child, her mother used to tell her a tale of a Sandman before sleeping. According to her memory, Jennifer remembered the Sandman to be a little benevolent dwarf-like character that sprinkled the children's eyes with magical sand, helping them fall asleep faster and showing them nice and pleasant dreams afterwards. But as she grew up into an adult, one day Jennifer stumbled on a movie with Sandman's name as the main title. And it positioned itself as a horror movie. Jennifer wasn't a fan of horror movies, but she finally decided to watch it just of curiosity. She just wanted to know how it is possible to make a scary movie with the participation of such a nice little thing as the Sandman.

As night fell on the entire town, Jennifer switched her laptop on and searched for the desired film online. It was sort of problematic to download it as the movie was shown on Syfy some time ago, but luckily it was still available for watching online. Jennifer turned the light off and pressed the Play button in anticipation to see what exactly this supposed horror movie had to do with a mythical figure named Sandman.

As the film progressed, Jennifer saw that the titular character was far from being benevolent and had nothing to do with the Sandman she has known and loved in her childhood. It was a pure nightmare, a monster that an eight-year old girl has manifested with her abilities when being scared or angry. To her horror, Jennifer realized that Madison, the girl in the movie, had the same abilities as she did. Interesting thing was that this sand creature acted as some sort of a bodyguard for Madison, but all of it was a result of a child's mind. And what if she, Jennifer, happened to materialize such kind of creature? Would it also be her bodyguard? Or would it be something else? On the one side, Jennifer was curious if her own mind was capable of such things, but on the other side, she doubted it was a good idea trying to materialize a monster in real world. It might end badly as well.

When the movie finally came to its end, Jennifer shut her pc down and sighed. It wasn't the best movie she has seen and definitely not the scariest. But the titular monster… there was something in him or it that made her shiver, and Jennifer couldn't really comprehend what it was and why. Was it the fact that they made a pure nightmare of the Sandman? Perhaps. One she knew for sure: it sure ruined her childhood memories, but it is something she could deal with. In any case, it was one of such cases that a film will soon be forgotten as there really was nothing special about it in general; except for the monster. Although her mind told her that this creature is not just frightening, but also bloodthirsty, her soul and heart found it almost… beautiful. Jennifer couldn't help but admit that she was charmed by this being, fictional as it may be. And if she tried hard enough, she might be able to help him materialize in the world of living… and maybe make him her bodyguard as well.

As it was late, Jennifer pushed the disturbing thoughts aside and crawled into the warm bed. She managed to fall asleep quickly, but her sleep was far from peaceful. She saw herself among various people whose faces she couldn't see, but in each situation there was someone she wanted to be dead. And as soon as she thought that, she saw each such person being surrounded by… sand. It circled in the air around him or her, like if a small sandstorm took a person in its embrace. It continued like that for a minute or even less until she finally saw _him_ – the Sandman; just like she had seen him in a movie. A monster that crawled right out of a nightmare, but he showed no aggression towards his creator, focusing on those that were doomed to die. Jennifer watched as he murdered his victims in most gruesome ways, leaving bloody remains of what has once has been a human being. And the first thing that surprised Jennifer was that she felt little to no fear at all, not even a feeling of disgust could get to her. All she could do was watch the killing machine she created with her unique abilities.

"Blood red sandman…" she whispered quietly, more to herself, doubting that the monster would hear her. But he did, even standing in the distance. And as soon as she spoke these words, the Sandman turned his head to her abruptly and slowly walked towards her until he stood a few centimeters away from her. Several minutes of silence between them passed while the sand creature watched his creator, tilting his head and studying her with the glance of his invisible eyes. Jennifer couldn't see anything that resembled eyes, just two deep holes, but she was somehow sure that the monster could see everything and was now staring at her. And then he finally moved. Lifting his clawed hand, the Sandman touched her cheek lightly. At first Jennifer got her scare in the moment she saw his claws right in front of her face, as they looked like blades growing from his fingers; but as soon as his fingers were on her cheek, she relaxed. And here came the second surprise: his fingers on her skin felt… natural, like real skin. She knew what it felt like when you touch sand, but this was something different. Jennifer then lifted her own hand and touched the monster's clawed hand. And she was right. It felt like he wasn't made of sand, but had real flesh. And the more she felt his touch, the stronger the feeling was that she wanted him to be with her always and never leave her side. It felt so nice that she closed her eyes, wishing for this moment to last for eternity…

Jennifer opened her eyes and found herself still in her own bed. Sitting up, she scanned the memories of the last night. So it was all a dream? But it felt so real… She was fully awake, but still felt the touch of Sandman's fingers on her face. In fact, she felt sorry that he visited her only in a dream, but for now it was enough for a good mood for the rest of the day.

She awoke one hour before her alarm went off, so technically she could still have some more sleep, but after the dream experience there was not a single trace left of drowsiness. The sun has just begun to rise, so the room was still dimly illuminated. And as Jennifer stood up from her bed, her heart skipped a beat. When she looked down on the floor to find her slippers, she noticed something on the floor at her bed, like a tiny pile of something that looked like dust. She was more than sure that before she went to bed yesterday, there was nothing out of ordinary in her room. Jennifer crouched to take a better look at the strange, little brownish pile; but right when her fingertips touched it, she felt blood in her veins turn cold.

It was a small amount of sand…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

During her walk to University, Jennifer couldn't get rid of thoughts about what she found at the foot of her bed. How did that sand get into her room? The first idea, of course, was about the Sandman, but it sounded silly. Yes, she dreamt about him, but it wasn't the reason for the sand in her room… or was it? As much as she tried, Jennifer couldn't find a rational explanation of what it was. Could it really be that the sand creature appeared in her room at night while she slept? Was that even possible? Jennifer decided it would be better if she concentrated on something else, otherwise her head felt like if it was going to explode.

Being in University also served as a test for her nerves and patience. As Jennifer was a silent type, no one had an idea about what she was capable of. She talked very little to her course mates and kept distance from the local company. Of course, the so-called "cool" girls didn't accept her, especially Chelsea Williford, the popular girl. They took such behavior as conceit, not even trying to understand that Jennifer was just keeping her emotions by herself. Chelsea was the number one bully in the company and always tried to play some nasty tricks on Jennifer. She always ignored her though, which was the best way for Jennifer. She knew that arguing and trying to fight back meant lowering herself to the level of those whose mind was not smarter that a chicken's. The maximum what she could do was showing middle finger to that narcissistic bitch. And today it seemed that Chelsea was in a bad mood or whatever, as she behaved especially awful towards Jennifer, instigating her two best friends to do the same. Technically, Jennifer could use her abilities to kill them all, but doing that at the University wasn't the best idea. But she carried this wish in her heart for a long time. And today something inside told her that it was finally time to teach them a good lesson.

Studies ended in afternoon, around three. Jennifer walked out of the building and this time decided to go the shorter way home which lead through the wooded area. She often did this as the atmosphere of the woods and forests helped her to calm down and relax. The smell of the forest was something that couldn't be compared to anything in the world. It was something truly special. Sometimes Jennifer thought that forest is such a place that holds some magical power in it, and anything might be possible, if you truly wished for that.

But her plan of enjoying the woods failed when something painfully hit her in the back. Jennifer turned around and saw a stone landing on the ground right behind her. Lifting her head up, she saw Chelsea and two her friends standing a meter or two away from her. All three had those nasty grins of their faces.

"What's the big idea of throwing rocks at me?" Jennifer asked in irritated voice. "And why on Earth are you following me?"

"We're not obliged to excuse ourselves in front of an ugly schmuck like you," Chelsea replied in mocking voice. "And it was just one tiny rock. We've got much more for you!"

"Fuck off, bitch!" Jennifer hissed in response. Chelsea tilted her head, still grinning, but her anger was obviously rising.

"What did you say?"

"I said – fuck off and rot in hell, you disgusting bitch!"

Jennifer failed to notice that she literally yelled these words out, her mind now consumed by rage. All the anger that lay dormant in her heart was now pouring out like waterfall. It was enough. In this moment she had just one thought in mind: she wanted them all dead.

And right in that moment the girls noticed wind coming up, which was strange. All the day had been peaceful, not a single hint of storm; but now the wind grew stronger with every second, although the weather was sunny and the sky lacked any clouds. But it was just the beginning. Chelsea and her friends soon began to cough, indicating that something got into their noses.

"Shit, what the hell is that?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know," Jenna screamed back. "My eyes are soaring from this crap! Wait, I think this is…"

"Sand!" Liz finished the sentence for her. "Why on Earth is sand whirling in the air? It's like being in the middle of a sandstorm."

In a few moments the wind with the sand settled down, and the three bullies stood in their spot, unable to move from horror. Right before their eyes the sand morphed into a humanoid-like creature, towering over them like a mountain, reaching almost two meters. Jennifer stood in her place as well, watching the scene in awe and surprise. She only knew one thing: her rage triggered her abilities at full power, allowing her to conjure up the being that she had dreamt about last night.

The Sandman.

The monster didn't have to think twice to understand who was before him and why he was here. Wasting no time, he lifted both his hands, and the girls watched in terror how his claws increased in length, now looking like real blades. Chelsea's friends had no time to react and in a single blink their necks were pierced through with the deadly claws. Chelsea began to step backwards, mouth open in fear; and the last what she saw before her useless attempt to run was Jennifer's glance. It wasn't the timid young woman she had always known. Those eyes looking at her were the cold eyes of a blood-thirsty murderer. Chelsea then turned around and ran, but she understood too late that she couldn't get away from her fate. It was useless to outrun the monster that morphed before her, blowing the sand into her eyes and thus blinding her. Chelsea stopped at once, trying to clean her eyes, and in a split second her head was in the hands of the nightmarish creature. The Sandman started pressing on her head, enjoying the painful screams, until he heard the sound of cracking bones. Collecting all his strength, he made one last press, and Chelsea's head turned into bloody mess. He was satisfied. His work was done for now. Dropping the headless body on the ground, the Sandman dissolved in the air.

Jennifer still stood in her spot, unable to believe what she just saw. Did she really do it? Was she able to let the Sandman into the real world? At the first moment she dared to think it was all one big hallucination, but the three corpses on the ground proved that all what happened was absolutely real. She found it a bit weird, but the sight of Chelsea and her dead friends' bodies instilled little to no fear in her. Deep inside she was happy that they were dead. These girls were true pain in the ass, and now they got what they deserved. Jennifer realized that she achieved what she wanted – the Sandman has become her personal guardian.

Jennifer walked quickly home, understanding that later or soon the bodies will be found. In any case, no matter how hard the police and detectives try, they won't succeed finding any evidence that could indicate it she had something to do with these killings, as there were no fingerprints or anything that could leave her trace. And even if she told someone about the Sandman, no one would ever believe her and proclaim her insane. But Jennifer wasn't going to tell it to anyone, even to her mother. The Sandman was her personal secret and hers only.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the next day most of Jennifer's course mates didn't stop wondering where Chelsea and her friends were as all three didn't appear in the University. Guys were especially frustrated, as Chelsea was their favorite; especially Brian was sad about her disappearance as he was in relationship with Chelsea. He tried to call her both on cell and home phone, but she never answered. When the girls hadn't appeared also on a day after that, finally the police was called and the search began. Not much time had passed until their dead bodies were found in the nearby woods. Police officers were shocked from the sight of the bodies and how gruesomely they were murdered. Two of them had their throats torn and Chelsea Williford had her head missing, and no matter how thoroughly they searched the woods, there were no signs of the missing head. All looked like if that head had simply… exploded. The police and detectives were unable to find the culprit, and thus the investigation simply ran into a dead end.

Jennifer, in turn, could finally have peace in University. After she successfully got rid of her bullies, her course mates stopped treating her like a piece of crap. To say that they became her friends would be incorrect, but at least no one insulted her anymore. It seemed like most of them were like under some kind of spell when Chelsea was alive, but now they were free from it, whatever it was. And no one had any idea of what has actually happened to the popular girl and her two friends, but no one thought about blaming Jennifer as well. As she was known a quiet and timid girl, it was just ridiculous and impossible for her to commit such atrocious thing as murder. In any case, going to University has stopped being a psychological torture for Jennifer.

As she sat in the kitchen at home, having supper, Jennifer pondered whether she should summon the Sandman without feeling any negative emotions. She was in rage when he materialized and set him on Chelsea and her poor excuse of friends. But what about trying to summon him through other emotions? If it is possible, how would he behave? Would he search for someone to kill? Or would he do something else? The more Jennifer thought about it, the stronger her curiosity became. In the end she decided to try it before going to sleep.

Warm shower helped Jennifer relax, and that is how she felt after everything that happened. Did she regret summoning the Sandman on three of her course mates? Not at all. They got what they deserved. Their hearts were full of hatred that they poured on her, and this hatred had returned to them in the end. All is fair. Hatred always spawns even more hatred, and that's exactly what happened. Jennifer smirked at this thought while streams of hot water ran down her bare skin. Little time passed until her thoughts returned to the sand monster. While he finished Chelsea and her friends, Jennifer had all the time to study his appearance and shape of his body. Yes, he looked frightening, but at the same time he seemed… beautiful… so monstrously attractive… Jennifer closed her eyes and sighed deeply, imagining what this monster could be like during the copulation. She noticed his pelvis being covered with some rag of the same color as his body, and Jennifer's wish to see what was hidden underneath was growing stronger with every second, as was her sexual desire for him. While she fantasized about the sand creature, her hands slid up and down her skin, making caressing movements in the most sensitive places. Jennifer felt so aroused, wishing that her creation was near and could see her like this. But in a minute Jennifer snapped back into reality when she felt water slowly getting colder, and that wasn't that pleasant at all. She turned the shower off and stepped out, drying herself with a soft towel. Not even caring about putting her nightgown on, Jennifer walked to her bedroom fully nude and lay on her bed. She was still aroused, so she continued conjuring up the steamy fantasies about the Sandman in her mind, concentrating as much as possible. And at last the result didn't make her wait long. Jennifer felt light wind coming up inside the room, mixing with the sand until it morphed into the sand humanoid, just like it did in the woods a few days ago. Jennifer stood up from her bed, frozen in her spot and waiting for his next move. The Sandman slowly walked to his creator, studying her with the glance of his invisible eyes. She watched as he tilted his head left and then right until finally his clawed hand lay on her cheek. It reminded her very much of the dream she had some time ago, and just like then, Jennifer felt that his hand didn't feel like sand. To make sure, she touched his hand first, then moved to his face, touching it with her fingers gently; and to her pleasant surprise, the monster pressed his face to her palm, like a cat that wanted to cuddle. Jennifer felt her lips stretching in a smile at this, and it grew even wider when her hand brushed against real, genuine skin. It meant that for her the monster wasn't just a walking sand figure like he was for his victims, but a real being of flesh and blood. And in this case it might be possible that he had an opportunity to mate. At least she hoped so.

As Jennifer continued exploring the monster's flesh, she realized that his skin felt somewhat leathery, but at the same time, soft. The Sandman obviously liked being touched like this, as Jennifer could hear guttural growl emitting from the depths of his chest. Feeling his arms wrapping around her waist, Jennifer pressed herself to his chest, burying her face into his flesh. And while she stayed still, her ears caught a faint sound of his peaceful heartbeat. So he indeed was alive, and she was the one who gave him life.

The Sandman also didn't waste time and ran his clawed hands up and down her bare skin, exploring and feeling every curve; and when his fingers reached the soft mounds on her chest, he stopped there, running his fingers carefully along the female forms, trying to do it as gentle as possible, as his sharp claws might easily injure her soft skin. While he played with her already hardened buds, Jennifer felt like if electrical waves ran through her whole body. And the Sandman himself felt his own body heat up quickly from the feeling of the softness of her flesh, especially when touching her bare hills. And while he was busy with caressing her torso, Jennifer looked down and smirked playfully, seeing an already formed bulge under the fabric that covered his pelvis. Slowly she put her hands on the edges of this resemblance of a short skirt and slid it down, baring more of his flesh and revealing what was hidden underneath. The Sandman was so overwhelmed with pleasant feeling that he didn't notice at once that something was sliding down his hips; and when he snapped back into reality, it was too late, as the skirt-like fabric he wore had already fallen to his ankles. Jennifer giggled quietly at his reaction, but the monster soon forgot everything when her thin fingers embraced his erection, making slow, massaging movements along the whole shaft. The Sandman's body was shaking lightly from the feeling of bliss; this was something entirely new for him, and now nothing was stopping him from experiencing the true pleasure that his creator was giving him; and he also wanted to give the same to her. So he slid two of his fingers between her fleshy legs and found a sensitive spot, making circular movements on it, making Jennifer arch her back and moan from pleasure. Her slit was already moist, and he felt she was more than ready for him. Also, the Sandman was always watching out for his claws. The last thing he wanted was to cause pain to the woman and thus rob both of them of the most wonderful feeling that an intimate intercourse could offer. So he tried his best to make this night unforgettable for both of them.

In that moment Jennifer decided it was enough hand job, so she took the monster's hand and led him to her bed, lying first on it and beckoning him to join her. The Sandman gladly fulfilled her request and crawled on top of her, ready to get down to the copulation. Jennifer spread her legs apart in anticipation, waiting for him to enter her body. She didn't feel afraid or unsafe, as his size looked more or less fine to her. Of course, it was larger than any usual human sex organ, but nothing too inconvenient. Jennifer was somehow sure she would be able to handle him.

For a few moments the Sandman just looked at her, admiring her beautiful naked form, until he finally grabbed both her legs for stability and started pushing inside her wet opening. Jennifer breathed deeply, trying to relax her muscles, but as she was rather well lubricated, his member slid inside without any problems. The monster growled from the wave of bliss that swallowed him fully and began moving his hips in average speed. It was with Jennifer, as his member felt perfectly normal inside her and didn't cause pain, although at first it made her gasp when he pushed inside, but generally all was just like she expected. The feeling was magnificent, and she wanted him to help her reach the sweet peak of pleasure.

"Please… move faster…" she barely managed to push out the words between lustful moans, and the Sandman was only eager to do what she asked. His thrusts became harder and more rapid, and as he continued pounding into her, he succeeded in hitting the sensitive spot inside, making Jennifer cry out from euphoria. She was so close to her orgasm and was sure that he was close as well. After some more minutes the monster reached practically inhuman speed, and with a loud growl he spilled his seed into her right after Jennifer screamed out her own orgasm, allowing the sweet waves of bliss swallow her one after another until all she could do is lie and breathe hard from exhaustion.

The Sandman didn't move for some time, recovering from his own orgasm, and finally pulled his member out of her. He could see that his beautiful creator was very tired, so he decided it was time to give her rest. So he crawled off the bed and went to pick up the piece of fabric that he always wore. Jennifer raised herself a bit, supporting her weight on an elbow and watched her creation picking up his garment from the floor. Seeing that she was looking at him, the Sandman nodded lightly, and Jennifer returned the gesture, thanking him for this unforgettable experience. He would come back to her whenever she calls to him, and with that, the Sandman dissolved in the air.

Jennifer switched off the night lamp and put her head back on the pillow, covering herself with the blanket. She fell asleep quiet soon after that, allowing slumber take her in its embrace.

The Sandman was her creation, and that meant they will see each other many, many times. From now on, he was not just her guardian, but her lover as well.

And most likely he will be for the rest of her life.


End file.
